Major Defense
by Fortune Maiden
Summary: Tasked with defending a very important intelligence officer from assassins, Garuru is determined to see this mission through to the end… provided he doesn't kill his charge first.


_Quick note about the ranks: this story is meant to take place pre-series in the time frame of the Keroro Land stories, so Kururu and Garuru have the ranks they had for that series. Another character in this has his usual rank, because well, I really couldn't picture him in any other position ^^"_

* * *

**Major Defense**

_Tasked with defending a very important intelligence officer from assassins, Corporal Garuru is determined to see this mission through to the end… provided _he_ doesn't kill his charge first._

* * *

"Corporal Garuru, sir," the secretary announced over the intercom, and the door opened allowing the purple Keronian to enter, before shutting again. The corporal snapped to attention, giving the teal officer a proper salute.

Major Hidede returned the gesture before beckoning his guest closer and sliding a manila folder in front of him.

"You have an excellent record, Corporal," the Major began.

"Thank you, sir!"

"How much were you told about this summons?"

"Only that you wished to speak to me, sir." Garuru answered immediately. The Major's secretary had been the one to approach him, purposely appearing before him when he was alone and cryptically requesting his compliance. Not that she needed to request it. Major Hidede was a well-known and respected figure in the Keron Forces, not to mention the Commander of the base they were stationed on—for a mere corporal like Garuru to catch his eye was nothing short of a huge honor.

"I'll be brief," The Major gestured to the folder, "Last week, we intercepted the communications of the Black Stars, and learned that they intend to assassinate one of our top Intelligence officers, currently stationed on this base. Furthermore, that particular message was sent here so it's clear that the recipient has already infiltrated the base. Naturally, we don't intend to take such a threat lightly and as such, we would like for you to act as the target's bodyguard until we can confirm the threat has passed."

"Sir!" Garuru saluted, "Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted," Hidede returned the salute to put Garuru at ease.

"Is this really a job for a corporal such as myself? Would it not be more appropriate to surround the target with an elite squad?"

"It would be. In fact, Central Command has ordered his immediate return to Grand Star," Major Hidede agreed, "But this one… is a bit of a _special_ case. Despite the severity of the situation, he has sent away all of our best squads and after much arguing finally relented on having _one_ bodyguard. Unfortunately, his personality keeps driving them away."

"That's—"

"Frustrating for the rest of use, believe me. Which is why this assignment is completely voluntary, Corporal. If you refuse, we'll call in the next person, no hard feelings." Despite saying that, Major Hidede's voice clearly implied that this _would_ reflect poorly on Garuru's record should he have refused. Not that Garuru would though. He was a soldier of the Keron forces. Soldiers followed orders.

"I accept this mission, Major," Garuru saluted again, "I will protect the officer with my life."

"Hopefully that won't be necessary," Hidede sighed, "Losing a model soldier like you to protect that maverick would be a great blow. But if you are ready, this file contains all you need to know about the targeted officer and whatever else we know about this situation. Take it and report to your new post."

"Yes, sir," then Garuru frowned, "Forgive me, where is my new post?"

Garuru could have sworn the Major's eye was twitching.

"Major Kururu's laboratory."

* * *

In hindsight, the "personality driving everyone away" should have been a tip off. As should have the Major's clear reluctance to mention the targeted officer by name until _after_ Garuru had accepted the assignment. Not that it would have made a difference admittedly. When a superior officer gave an order, you followed it, regardless of how unpleasant it was.

Garuru had heard of Major Kururu—everyone had. He held the record of being the youngest Keronian to ever attain the rank of Major, and was reputed as a genius. However he was also known for having a personality that was "difficult at best" and "downright impossible at worst".

Though Garuru was never one to blindly accept rumors, he had trouble disagreeing with the latter assessment of the Major's personality when the Keronian wouldn't even let him into the lab.

"Major Kururu," Garuru began again, "I am Corporal Garuru. I have been assigned to guard you until the assassination threat has been resolved. Major Hidede should have informed you of this arrangement."

"Kukuku," a shrill laugh resounded in Garuru's earpiece, "He has."

"Then please allow me to enter."

"Well? And how do I know you're not the assassin everyone's in such a panic over?" Kururu didn't sound even remotely concerned. No, rather, he found the whole thing hilarious. But Garuru didn't even know how to properly refute the accusation.

"Major, I assure you—

"Yes, yes, I know," Kururu interrupted him, "I have your file right here." Garuru heard some rapid typing. "But of course, you shouldn't believe all of the things you read. Just so you know, that file in your hands is full of deceit."

"Is that right?"

"I would know. I wrote it," he laughed, "But let's see here. Corporal Garuru, top marks in all fields, front-line experience, plenty of awards—and still only a Corporal?"

Garuru didn't respond to that. Kururu kept reading.

"Let's see, you're father was a highly decorated officer, you have one younger broth—hm?" Kururu suddenly stopped and all Garuru could hear was even faster typing and clicking, "Very interesting." Before he could ask though, the creepy laughter began again, louder and shriller than before, and then the communication line cut off and the door to the finally laboratory opened up.

Kururu didn't reopen the communication channel to confirm his intentions, but Garuru didn't hesitate entering the lab, not looking back as the door closed behind him. The entrance was a lone cylindrical booth with a circular floor panel that would take the corporal underground where the real lab was.

The underground lab wasn't anything like Garuru expected, though in all honesty he wasn't sure what to expect in the first place. It felt less like a lab and more like a hermit cave. It was equipped with every necessary facility and just about every surface was covered with machine parts and unfinished experiments. The elevator brought Garuru down to the main room, where Major Kururu sat in front of several huge monitors.

"Corporal, I've been expecting you," Kururu remarked. The corporal tried not to gawk. He knew the Major was supposed to be young, but he hadn't anticipated him being just a _tadpole_. The Keron Forces recruited young—the only real requirement was that applicants had to graduate from the training academy, but the general rule was that Keronians who had yet to lose their tails weren't promoted past Private 1st Class, and none had ever been allowed into Officer training. Major Kururu must have been highly exceptional.

Or highly eccentric.

"Major," Garuru saluted him, inwardly frowning when the tadpole refused to return the salute, effectively locking him in place.

"Right then," Kururu looked him over, "Well you certainly seem competent. My life is in your capable hands, Corporal." He still didn't salute and turned around. "Now then, I have things to do, so do what you will and don't bother me. Oh, I'd advise against touching anything; can't be too careful, right?" He swiveled around to his computer screen and began typing again.

"Er, Major, with all due respect, permission to stand at ease?" Garuru didn't dare let his hand waver.

Kururu ignored him.

Garuru waited a few more moments, still holding his arm very still before asking again. Again Kururu didn't answer him.

After another moment though, Kururu glanced up from his monitor as if remembering he wasn't alone. "By the way, I'm working on something corporals are better off not knowing about. There are better places to stand guard than behind the monitor."

"You haven't given me permission to stand at ease, _sir_."

"Oh is that right? I thought I told you to do what you want. I figured you just wanted to stand like that yourself, Kukuku."

Garuru lowered his arm at last, refusing to let his irritation show. He could already feel some sympathy for his predecessors. It was hard enough getting such lip from a superior, but a _child_ at that? But this child was an invaluable asset to their forces. Garuru had heard that he helped design a good chunk of the new weapons they were using against the Black Stars. To lose him at this stage of the war could cause a deadly change in momentum. No, Garuru would give his own life before he allowed that to happen.

Besides, Garuru was good with kids. Giroro may have been a well-behaved child but that didn't mean he didn't have his occasional bratty phases. Garuru found the best way to deal with brats was to give them their space and only step in before they really crossed the line.

"Major, I will now patrol the perimeter," Garuru declared and marched out the room.

"Sure, you do that," Kururu replied absently, fully absorbed in his typing.

* * *

After several days, Garuru could understand why Kururu refused to take the threat he was under seriously. For one, the would-be assassin needed some way to reach him.

Garuru quickly learned that Kururu's lab doubled as his home seeing that the Major had everything set up so that he would have no reason to leave it. He had plenty of food (curry mainly) and a small space for sleeping (which he didn't use, Garuru noticed, counting all the times he'd found the tadpole snoozing at his desk). The lab also had a defense system in place that Garuru was unlucky enough to trip several times during his patrols (that or Kururu was very eager to demonstrate it.)

They had settled into a fairly comfortable routine though. Giving Kururu his space really was the best solution, as the Major was much more interested in his projects than his bodyguard and didn't get _too_ nasty if he was left in peace. Garuru only left his side on few occasions—the first time was to get his things from the barracks; and the rest to do outside patrols to get familiar with the Lab's exterior.

During the day, Garuru would conduct his patrols, discover the lab's many hidden nooks and crannies, clean his weapons, check up on the latest reports from the front, and generally just stay out of Kururu's way while keeping him in sight. He took light naps throughout the day as well so that he could always be alert if something came up.

Garuru had also taken the opportunity to read through the file he'd received, but it proved very vague and unhelpful. The report only really revealed the existence of the assassination threat and the time and program used to retrieve it, nothing else. But then again, Kururu had already confessed to writing it and "vague and unhelpful" was his _modus operandi_.

Garuru and Kururu didn't speak much. The only talking that occurred in the lab was the occasional miscellaneous question (usually about the lab's setup but Kururu didn't give straight answers) and the Major's occasional shrill laughter.

Just about the only thing Kururu seemed to take any interest in was Garuru's daily reports to Major Hidede. Namely, he insisted on screening them—a request Garuru had no trouble complying with, but at the same time wondered why the interest. The reports were vague and simple at any rate; nothing beyond stating that the situation had not changed.

Major Hidede occasionally called in person for updates too, while also reporting the investigation progress from his end. Despite all available resources being put into finding the assassin (including one of Keron's top assassins being pulled from the front to help investigate, Kururu mentioned offhandedly), they had yet to find him, and morale both on the base and on the frontlines was starting to be affected as a result.

"I still say they're getting worked up over nothing," Kururu remarked after Hidede had disconnected.

"An assassin infiltrating our base is not "nothing", _sir_," over the past few days, Garuru had become more flippant with his responses, partially because his patience was thinning, but mostly because he learned formality was inviting mockery.

"What if I told you we've had moles in our army for years now? We've been fattening them up like pigs."

"Hm…"

"Or at least I have," Kururu laughed, "The higher ups seem to think the best way to deal with spies is to make examples of them, but I find using them to be more fun."

"I have no comment."

"Of course you don't," Kururu pulled up a few screens on his monitor. Garuru recognized one to be showing the interior of a platoon ship. "I've hacked one of the cameras of the T.A.S.T. base. Wanna watch?"

"T.A.S.T., you say?"

"That's your younger brother's group, isn't it? Aren't you curious about him?" Garuru couldn't deny that he was. He had little to no contact with his brother when they were both on the front, and indeed it had been too long since they'd last spoken. The reports he'd been reading revealed that the Black Stars had gotten more aggressive in their strikes, which only added to his anxiety. Garuru watched the monitor for a while, but no one appeared at all.

"They're out on a mission now," Kururu explained reveling in Garuru's expectant look, "Reveal the existence of a supply station to the enemy and they swarm it, allowing our side to catch them in an ambush. Guess it's taking them a bit longer than I anticipated though."

"Could something have happened?"

"Beats me," Kururu shrugged, "HQ seems more interested in directing their resources on empty threats. And _someone_ broke the doll I've been using to keep tabs on the battle. Again."

"Doll?"

"A little experiment of mine, Corporal. Currently proving to be far less useful than I hoped, but what can you do?" He turned off the camera to the T.A.S.T. ship, and opened up a complex coding screen instead, absently scrolling through the lines of text.

Garuru took it as a sign that the conversation was over, but there was something still weighing on his mind. "Major?"

"What is it?"

"When you said we have moles in our army, does that mean you know who they are?"

"A couple, yes."

"Are there any on this base?"

"I really couldn't tell you that."

"Is the mole the assassin we need to look out for?"

Kururu just laughed bitterly.

"Are you sure you want to keep pursuing this line of questioning? You might learn something unpleasant. For all you know, I could be the mole and this whole assassination thing is my elaborate scheme to tie up resources, cripple the Army's chain of command, and make a neat little escape at the end of it."

Garuru sighed. Kururu was right; he didn't want to keep questioning it.

* * *

Garuru didn't remember falling asleep, but he suddenly found himself waking up by the wall in the back of the room, his gun perched up on the wall beside him. His first instinct was to look for Kururu, who, thankfully, was exactly where he always was in his computer chair. For once though, he wasn't absorbed in his programs, but rather leaning and talking in a quiet voice to someone who had initiated a sound-only communication line with him through his headphones.

Garuru knew it wasn't his place to listen in and he considered going back to sleep (he didn't recall having a blanket on him. Surely not Kururu?), but bits of the one-sided conversation still entered his ears.

"Good to know it went well, all things considered…No, the surveillance footage tells me it _was_ your fault…Kuku, that'll cost you extra you know…If you have a problem with my rates, stop wrecking my inventions…Whatever then, when should I expect you?...Two days from now then…Hah, listen could you—

The conversation continued a while longer, but Garuru drifted off and completely forgot about it, until two days later, when the monotonous routine they'd established finally broke.

"Corporal, we're going out," Kururu suddenly announced, putting his computer into sleep mode. Garuru looked up surprised.

"Where to, sir?"

"Side 7. K-Mall." The civilian mall on the nearby space station? Was he serious?

"Major, are you sure about this? As you yourself have said _repeatedly_, you are safest here."

"That was when there was food in the pantry," Kururu retorted stubbornly, "Now death by starvation is very much a factor." Garuru frowned.

"But there should still be plenty of food in the pantry. I've checked it myself!"

"There's no curry."

Garuru's just stared. He couldn't really object to Kururu's demands but leaving the safety of the base for something so trivial was ridiculous.

"If you need curry that badly, find a Private with nothing to do and order him to go buy it."

"Those fools won't know what to get no matter how you describe it to them."

"Then send them a picture."

"We're going to the mall. That is an order, _Corporal_," Kururu's voice turned cold and despite his youth he managed to project an air of authority. If Garuru were a lesser Keronian, he would've crumbled under it. But Garuru liked to think he knew how to handle the stubborn Major by now. What he didn't know though was why Kururu was suddenly being so insistent about leaving his lab. They had been sharing the same quarters for over a week and not once had he even thought about going outside. Was the curry deprivation really so serious, or was cabin fever finally setting in?

_Two days from now then…_

Suddenly the snippet of the conversation he'd heard replayed in his head. He had been too groggy to process it then, but now that he was being faced with such childishness, he couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Very well then," Garuru agreed, "Allow me some time to arrange a proper security detail."

"Aww, that's so boring. Do you have so little faith in your abilities, Corporal?"

"Major, this is a matter of life and death. _Your_ life, specifically."

"Exactly why I'd rather keep this little outing a secret. If no one knows I'm gone, no one will think to target me. It's foolproof, stop arguing."

"But we should at least tell Major Hidede about this."

Even though Kururu's eyes were covered by his glasses, Garuru could _see_ him rolling them as he sighed dramatically and answered, "Of course."

* * *

They reached Side 7's K-Mall without any incident all things considered. Kururu likely had a history of sneaking out of the base seeing as he knew just which path to take to avoid them running into any other soldiers. Major Hidede was not amused in the slightest about the trip, even offering to go out and personally buy Kururu his curry if it meant keeping him in the safety of his lab, and when that failed, he granted use of his personal shuttle… which Kururu promptly refused and shoved Garuru into a small cruiser he'd made himself.

Oh well, at least that eliminated the chance of their transport being sabotaged.

Of course though, the painless trip was only a prelude for disaster. Kururu had no regard for anything Garuru was saying, going off wherever he felt like despite his bodyguard's pleading for him to stay close. He bought his curry quickly enough, but rather than going back, he kept wandering.

Garuru didn't like it. He had gotten used to Kururu's antics in the lab, but out in the open he looked like one of those suspicious characters you couldn't help but feel uncomfortable near. Still, he stuck close carefully watching out for any possible threats.

"Do you have any intention of going back, sir?" He finally asked in a low whisper as they passed by a restaurant. It was still early in the morning, so hardly anyone was around, which only added to the unease. Kururu glanced at the remote he'd brought along and nodded.

"Yes, just as soon as…heh."

"As soon as what?" Kururu ignored him and turned his attention to a Keronian seated at one of the table, hidden by a newspaper.

"Major Hidede, what a lovely surprise," Kururu jeered. The newspaper lowered, revealing the teal Keronian Officer. Garuru quickly saluted him, unable to hide the surprise on his face.

"Corporal Garuru, Major Kururu," he greeted them tersely; "Somehow I just knew you'd still be wandering around like this."

"Yes well, staying in the lab gets tiring too sometimes."

"I'm sure it does," Hidede sighed, "Corporal, you seem to be doing well."

"Yes, sir."

"I admit I was surprised when you told me you were coming out here after so many days of no activity," Hidede continued, "Especially with things the way they are right now. I had to come out here and see things for myself."

"Yes, sir…"

"Stand at attention, Corporal," Hidede suddenly snapped, "I cannot overlook this blatant disregard of protocol."

"Sir?"

"Hmm, what's wrong now?" Kururu asked in a bored tone, "I told you we were coming here, didn't I?"

"What's wrong is that I've put your safety as the top order of business only for you to completely disregard my efforts with this wild adventure of yours. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you here? Wandering around with only a lone bodyguard like this?" Then Major Hidede turned to Garuru. "I'm surprised at your negligence, Corporal."

"I-I—

"Return to the base at once," Hidede ordered him, "Major Kururu, I don't want to do this, but for your own safety, you will be placed under house arrest. Please come with me now."

Kururu didn't budge though.

"Major Kururu, this is in an order from your Commanding Officer."

"But Major, you misunderstand," Kururu wore a calm smile, "I'm taking this whole thing very seriously."

"News to me," Hidede replied dryly.

"Come now, Major," Kururu shrugged, "I've been looking into a few things on my end—seeing as, you know, _you_ haven't had any success whatsoever on yours, and there are a few things I want to ask you."

"You can ask me on my ship."

"Anyway," Kururu ignored him, "I don't mean to tell you how to do your job or anything, but may I point out a few criticisms? You've called back quite a few of our best men from the front lines, so the ones left have been have been having quite the battle out there. I always thought the protocol for these kinds of situations is to first call in available specialists from other bases."

"The other bases have their hands full with other incidents. They're just as short-staffed as we are."

"Really? I was under the impression we were overstaffed these days. So many Keronians crawling around the base, tying up the servers and still not having any luck finding one little assassin." Garuru wondered how Kururu would have known that given that he never left his lab, but he supposed an increased amount of traffic on their servers would be a tip off to a communications expert. The picture Kururu described did agree with the front-line reports Garuru had been reading, he realized with a frown.

"What are you trying to say, Major?" Hidede wasn't blind to the implication, "Are you saying you know something the rest of us don't?"

"I _always_ know something the rest of you don't," Kururu retorted, "But it's especially true in this case since, if you recall, I was the one who intercepted the Black Stars communication and wrote the report on it. Major, I'm well aware of I know and what I wrote. I don't recall ever revealing that the message was sent _to someone on our base_."

The next moments passed by too quickly. One moment, Hidede wore a stunned look, then he frowned and his hand moved. In that instant Garuru shoved Kururu to the floor just as two gunshots rang out—the first fired from Major Hidede's pistol which missed its intended target and shattered a glass display window, and the second fired from Garuru's sniping rifle which hit it's target causing Hidede's gun to fall out his hands, slide out of reach, and land under Garuru's foot. But in the momentary falter caused by the glass shattering, Hidede took off running.

Garuru moved to pursue but then remembered Kururu was still on the ground and knelt down beside him. "Major, are you—

"I'm fine," Kururu said quickly, "Don't worry." He cautiously felt around for his glasses which fell off when he fell. He found them quickly enough, but in the moment he reached for them, Garuru saw his hand shake slightly.

Garuru couldn't let Hidede get away, but he couldn't leave the young Keronian alone now.

He had to act fast though. Not only was Hidede getting away, but the few civilians around who had witnessed that scene were beginning to gather with panic growing on their faces. Garuru spotted a black tadpole with a blue cap staring at the scene in shock and called to him.

"You, kid."

"Me?"

"Call the authorities—both the local and MPs. Get moving," the tadpole nodded and ran off to find the phone. Garuru then spotted the mall security and yelled for them to cover all exits and find the teal Keronian with a Major's insignia, pointing in the direction he ran off in. He then ordered all civilians to remain calm and still, and for anyone part of the Army to assist in the capture of the traitor. His orders were obeyed without question.

"He'll likely go to his shuttle. I'll call the station and tell them to block—

"That won't be necessary. Don't bother," Kururu replied looking away.

"But sir—

"He won't be getting away." No sooner had Kururu said a loud thud sounded from the higher floor, followed by a loud "Gerooooooo!" that traveled across the floor and ended with a crash originating from the direction Hidede had run off in.

"What was—

"Let's go," Kururu walked past him following the crowd that was already rushing to the site of the crash.

The crash turned out to be a Keronian falling on Major Hidede, and sending them both into a wall. Not just any Keronian though. Garuru knew that green frog anywhere

"Sergeant Keroro," he called out, pushing his way through the crowd as Keroro looked around confused, poking the Major he'd knocked out in his fall. When he spotted Garuru, he jumped over to him.

"Ah you're Giroro's—Never mind that, I was…and then I…and that guy…" he flailed his arms incomprehensibly trying to explain what had happened but the crowd was already putting together their own conclusions.

"Did you see that?"

"He caught the gunman!"

"He looks familiar…"

"Weren't you listening? It's Sergeant Keroro!"

"_The_ Sergeant Keroro?"

"Woah, he's done it again."

"The rumors about him were true."

"Sergeant, look this way!"

Keroro still didn't seem to understand what happened even as the MPs arrived to detain Hidede, but at the crowd's cheering, he just smiled sheepishly and absorbed their adoration. He didn't seem to have any trouble relating his story (or what made sense of it anyway) to the MPs who immediately took control of the situation.

Kururu walked up besides Garuru. "Hmm, problem solved." He watched Keroro jump from frog to frog, accepting their praise, with a merry smile on his face.

"Yes," Garuru couldn't shake his own confusion though, "Major, did you…" but as soon as he looked at Kururu, he stopped. Maybe it was the light, but Kururu's smile seemed just a little bit gentler.

* * *

With Major Hidede exposed, things at the base quickly became chaotic. The MPs launched a full investigation of his activities, the soldiers called in to "help" were sent back to their posts with little explanation, and Grand Star readied to send a replacement commander. (At which Kururu just grumbled about needing to behave for the brass.)

With the would-be assassin caught, Garuru had little reason to stick around and was quickly given a new assignment. Though he was glad to be leaving, it was a bittersweet feeling. There was still so much about the whole incident he didn't know.

"You're better off not knowing some things," Kururu told him simply, watching him pack his bags, "The guys upstairs don't like wise guys you know."

"Major Hidede was such a valuable member of our forces," Garuru muttered, "He'd been a loyal soldier for so many years. Why would he betray us to the Black Stars like this?"

"I wonder, how much to you know about our enemy anyway?"

"I don't have time for your mind games today, Major. Just say it already."

"You're no fun at all. I mean, they're made up of mostly Keronians, so they're a home-grown problem. What exactly are their motives? Why would they want to rise up against Keron like this? Do you know?"

"They're a group of rebels—

"Only because they're losing. If they were winning, we'd be the oppressive regime they're fighting to save Keron from."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Only that if you understood your enemy, you might understand why Major Hidede supported them. Whether he's justified or despicable is a personal opinion."

Garuru finished sealing up his final bag and looked Kururu in the eyes.

"Did you know all along?"

"I had my suspicions, yes."

"So why didn't you act sooner?"

"I was looking for proof. His knowing where the message was headed was hardly definitive."

"And then that trip to the mall? Was that part of your plan all along?"

"No, that was because we were out of curry. I'll admit I did factor it in, but it was totally a gamble."

"Right. So then Keroro's appearance…that was your doing too?"

Kururu smirked. "You give me too much credit, Corporal."

"Hmm, perhaps," Garuru stepped onto the panel that would lead him out of the lab for the last time, "Well then Major, it was good working with you."

"Indeed, you're very likely to get a promotion for this, maybe even a recommendation for officer training."

"Thank you, sir."

"Not from me! Kuku, you know, now that you've proven capable of working with _me_ of all people, the Army's probably going to send all of their problem children to you in the future." Garuru felt a foreboding chill at that, but brushed it off. It would be a long time before he would be given a platoon of his own. This incident would probably be a mere footnote on his file by then.

"Perhaps," he didn't argue though and as the panel slowly started rising, "See you around, Major Kururu." He put his arm up in a salute.

Just before Garuru completely rose into the ceiling, he saw Kururu, looking downwards, slowly returning the gesture.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) I hope you liked it.

This turned a lot longer than I expected, but I had fun writing it and I pretty happy with the end result (give or take a few scenes. I originally wanted to have Giroro and Zeroro appear somewhere too, but they'll have to settle for offhand mentions). Most of the stuff about Keron is really based on bit and pieces of info scattered through the series and what little info there is on the Wiki about Keroro Land (aka the Black Stars stuff). Minor note, Kururu built a Nuii doll that was part of Keroro's team in that series, so with that in mind, the cryptic call should make some more sense, I guess... And I have a feeling Kururu may have been behind a lot of Keroro's fame on Keron, with the original Kero Zero special being the tip of the iceberg ^^"

Well I'm done rambling, so thanks again for reading, and if you have the time, I'd love to hear any feedback :)


End file.
